deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Issei Hyoudou vs Arata Kasuga
Issei Hyoudou vs Arata Kasuga is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! Featuring Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD against Arata Kasuga from Trinity Seven Description High School DxD vs Trinity Seven! Two of the most well-known perverted anime protagonists go head-to-head in a duel to the death. Who Will Win! Interlude Draco: Demons and Magic, these two heroes are known for two things, their overwhelming power and Radocx: 'Sheer size of their' never-ending harems! Draco: Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor Radocx: And Arata Kasuga the Demon Lord Candidate, He’s Draco and I’m Radocx Draco: And it’s our job to analyse their armour, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Issei Hyoudou Yuuma Amano: “Will you go out with me!” Draco: These were the words that would change high school student Issei Hyoudou’s life forever; Issei Hyoudou was a normal high school student at Kuoh Academy whose name means honestly Radocx: 'Why’s' that? Draco: You see, Issei parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when Issei's mother got pregnant for a third time his father would go every day to a sacred Shinto Shrine wishing honestly for the pregnancy to succeed, when it did he was named Issei to show his father’s honest prayers Radocx: But the thing is sometime during his childhood he met this creepy old man who taught him all about breasts and was the person who peaked Issei’s interest in boobs which lead to his over the top perverseness, you know thinking about it that man must have been Master Roshi, come to think of it this guy reminds me of Kazuma Torisuna from that Cry whatever anime. Draco: You mean from s-CRY-ed? I’m surprised that you know that anime not many people know about it Radocx Radocx: When it comes to anime, believe me I know Draco: Anyway due to Issei’s perverted antics he and his 2 best friends Matsuda and Motohama were known as the “Perverted Trio” Radocx: Ha! This guy’s life must have sucked Draco: It did until a girl by the name of Yuuma Amano came into his life and asked a question that would change his life forever Radocx: What, did she ask him to stop being perverted or something which made him have a epiphany and stopped his dirty ways? Draco: No, she asked him out Radocx: Wait, she did what!? Draco: Issei overfilled with joy gladly accepted and they organized a date which they eventually went on Radocx: But near the end of the date Issei got the shock of his life, as he was killed by HIS DATE! “Thought you were gonna penetrate ME? NO, I PENETRATE YOU!” Draco: Turns out Yuumi was actually a Fallen Angel named Raynare who was sent to assassinate Issei as he was deemed dangerous by the fallen angel community Radocx: But in his dying moments, he inadvertently summoned the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess Rias Gremory, who I would choose to be my waifu any day Draco: Rias would resurrect him using all 8 of her Pawn pieces in her “chess set” and he was no longer human but now a low-class devil Radocx: After meeting Rias’ other servants and learning that he too when he is a more higher class devil can get servants of his own, vowed that he would become the Harem King and have the most beautiful women among his ranks! This guy is my frickin hero! Draco: But know it’s time to get to his powers and abilities Radocx: Oh yes Draco: Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon is called the Boosted Gear, it’s one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Radocx: This thing is so OP that it’s said that it can kill a God at full power. A FRICKIN GOD! Draco: The Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. Radocx: As seen when Issei used t'he enhanced vision to look at Rias and Akeno’s boobs when they were swimming, hehe' Draco: His Boosted Gear also has the ability of Penetrate Radocx: Of what now? Draco: To bypass any defensive abilities that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing Radocx: His Dragon Shot is basically a giant green Hadouken used to defeat humans Draco: He has two other special moves known as Dress Break and Bilingual, both he only uses on women as dress break destroys an opponent’s clothes and Bilingual which allows Issei to talk to a girl’s breasts… don’t question why Radocx: Flame Blaze allows him to breathe fire Draco: And Permission allows him to use the traits of different chess sets such as Queen and Rook which boosts his Strength and Speed Radocx: Then comes his Balance Breaker: Scale Mail which creates a Red Dragon Armor and is Issei's primary battle form Draco: He also has the Dividing Wyvern Fairy on his right hand which He initially got during a fight with his rival Vali Lucifer; which enables him to divide the size of anything; however he cannot use this move anymore Radocx: He also has the sweet ass sword Ascalon which was given to him by the angel Michael; he is able to extend the length of the sword for more range and has learned to implant the swords dragon-slaying abilities to his punches so he can harm DRAGONS! Draco: But that’s just the tip of Issei’s power Radocx: *chuckles* tip (probably thinking about something dirty...) Draco: The Juggernaut Drive Radocx: I’M THE JUGGERNAUT BI-''' Draco: No, not that Juggernaut but an exceptionally more powerful one, after good friend and '''Radocx: Harem babe Draco: Of Issei, Asia Argento was thought to have been killed by Shalba Beelzebub the negative emotion overpowered him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that Issei can move in less than 300 milliseconds, faster than the blink of an eye. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It is contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. Radocx: His finishing move is the Longinus Smasher the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. But that’s not all Issei has the Illegal Move Triaina Draco: The Illegal Move Triaina is a specialized technique used by Issei that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. Radocx: The first is the Welsh Sonic Boost Knight, in this form, Issei possesses enormous speed that far surpasses the speed of people such as Sairoarg, but to make full use of it, Issei must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. Draco: Then there’s the Welsh Dragonic Rook which possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. It's finishing move is Solid Impact, a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. ' Radocx: And finally there’s the Welsh Blaster Bishop which possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. Its finishing move is Dragon Blaster a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this are the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot.' Draco: And then there is the Cardinal Crimson Promotion which gives him the power of all of his Illegal Move Triaina’s and the Longinus Smasher finisher however it puts great strain on Issei’s body and it takes about a month to recharge enough power to use it Radocx: And I think… we’re done… whoo that was a lot Draco: Actually Radocx, Issei has one more trick up his sleeve Radocx: OH COME ON! Draco: The Diabolos Dragon is Issei’s final and most powerful form gained after the borrowing of the Infinite Dragon God Ophis’ Power, which basically boosted all his attributes to insane levels Radocx: His super move in this form known as Infinity Blaster was so OP that it crippled Rizevim Lucifer, one of the Three Super Devils, that’s right SUPER DEVILS! Draco: Issei has defeated the best of the young devils in hand-to-hand combat Radocx: Who mind you could shatter the GROUND JUST BY STEPPING TOO HARD! Draco: Is durable enough to survive explosions caused by punching and even being stabbed in the legs by holy light which devils can very likely be killed by, his familiar Ryuuteimaru allows him to fly without Balance Breaker Radocx: Is able to keep up with Vali, who can travel at the speed of light and is also the original possessor of Divine Dividing Draco: Easily overpowered Shalba Beelzebub, who had his strength increased by Ophis' snake and is the descendant of the original Beelzebub Radocx: Was able to break free from Gasper's time stop in seconds while in Juggernaut Drive Draco: Destroyed a mountain with a Dragon Shot in Balance Breaker without Boosting once Radocx: One shotted the Jabbawocky created in the Underworld Draco: Was able to defeat Euclid Lucifuge, the possessor of the Replica Boosted Gear, which was equivalent to Issei's Boosted Gear Radocx: Held his own against the strongest Evil Dragon: Crom Cruach in "True Queen" form and Outsmarted Cao Cao in their third encounter, who is an expert tactician Draco: Landed a hit, then almost fatally damaged Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who is one of the top ten strongest beings Radocx: Damn does this beast have any weaknesses!?!?!?!? Draco: Yes, he is weak to dragon slayer weapons, some of his attacks only work on women, he doesn’t have a lot of demonic power so he can’t manipulate it and the Diabolos Dragon form only lasts for a short amount of time. He is also very brash, arrogant and stubborn preferring to run in to battles without a plan; however he has fixed this somewhat using more tactical ways to defeat his foes Radocx: Well, with this guy’s powers and abilities this is one Dragon Ball Loving, Middle-Class Devil you don’t wanna mess with Draco: Wait What? Radocx: DRAG-SO BALL!!!!!! Issei: "Lechery is my strength! Lechery is my justice!" Arata Kasuga Draco: Arata Kasuga was a normal high school student living with his cousin Hijiri, after the death of his parents Radocx: And like Issei he also gained a perverted side sometime during middle school, normally coming across dirty misunderstandings with Hijiri, wow seems like we’re going into forbidden territories Draco! Draco: What no!... Probably, but that’s beside the point, anyway after Arata and Hijiri were walking home from school, Arata suddenly passed out under a highway bridge Radocx: To which when he woke up, he got the shock of his life! THERE WAS A BLACK SUN!!!!! And also the whole city was destroyed but a BLACK SUN! Draco: During this Hijiri would give Arata a strange little book, asked it to grant Arata’s wish, kissed him and ask for him to remember her and she faded into a white void, however Arata scared and confused wished that he would return back to his normal life Radocx: And it did, Arata’s life was back to normal Draco: Or was it? Radocx: Yeah it kind of turned out that the Hijiri with him after the black sun incident was actually a grimoire disguised at her and the little book that the real Hijiri gave him was also a grimoire named the Astil Manuscript who is the Goth loli of the story Draco: Turns out Arata recreated the city using magic and he was deemed a threat by the Royal Biblia Academy who sent a young magician named Lilith to kill him Radocx: Sound familiar? Draco: But instead of being killed Arata would end up enrolling into the academy and becoming a magician all to find his lost cousin Hijiri Radocx: Arata would then go on to meet the Trinity Seven, the best, sexiest (rrrr) magicians in the school Draco: It’s here Arata would be recognized as the Demon Lord Candidate Radocx: Here we go again Draco: Arata's Thema is Imperium or "Rule" from the Superbia Archive, meaning that his magic is used to dominate and "rule" others Radocx: His primary magic is known as Stark Naked Magic, heh heh innuendos… Draco: It momentarily controls and forcibly dispels all types of magic in his surrounding area; it normally dispels an opponent’s Magus Mode which normally leaves the opponent naked. Radocx: Ha! If you put me in room full of the Trinity Seven with this kind of magic, I’mma die happy Draco: Arata also has two grimoires; the first Astil Manuscript nicknamed Sora Radocx: *gasps* HE OWNS SORA WITH THE KEYBLA-''' Draco: NO! A different one! Ahem Sora makes Arata gain the ability of copying other people’s magic and the second one Ilias increases Arata’s power, stabilizes his magic and healing his wounds '''Radocx: His dispelling magic is so powerful he can disperse Breakdown Phenomenon’s which are capable of destroying an ENTIRE CITY Draco: However if Arata would like to copy someone’s magic there is three rules he has to apply first: 1."Concept" - Grasping the basic concept of the magic or Thema. Arata must confirm both the name and execution with his own eyes and ears. 2."Understanding" - Understanding the foundations, the "genealogical tree" of the magic by learning the name of the magic's founder from a currently using Magus. 3."Reasoning" - Analyzing the magic's fundamentals and disassembling it's chemical structure, which simply means dismantling the magic's "nature" through the use of logic. He does this with his stripping magic. Radocx: His current copied powers and abilities include Outer Alchemic which allows him to create guns and firearms to use in battle including handguns and rifles which are capable of dispersing Breakdown Phenomenon’s using the attack Meteo Punisher. Draco: He used this ability to kill a D-Type Demon Dragon in one shot! Demon Dragons don’t seem to be that different to normal dragons so doing this a huge feat Radocx: Mantra Enchanment enhances any part of his body for offensive or defensive properties and he can also manifest a dragon on his hand to enhance his strength Draco: The dragon is based on the Demon Dragon he defeated effectively enabling him to punch through such things as stone and steel and it also nullifies all types of magic but he must have strong determination to use this Radocx: Logos Arts enables him to teleport short distances and stop time momentarily although he hasn’t mastered this magic yet so it can make his magic unstable, but this isn’t a problem due to Ilias Draco: Meteo Dragonar shoots a dragon through Arata’s rifle Radocx: Wait what the f-''' Draco: His sword is the Black Imperial Sword Judecca, this sword increases Arata’s magic TREMENDOUSLY, it allows him to use all of the abilities he copied at the same time, being able to fight people who are PALADIN level '''Radocx: You want to know how strong Paladin level magicians are, well then I’ll tell ya! When the principals of Royal Biblia and Liber Academies, talked about fighting each other, Master Biblia declined saying quote “I’d rather not destroy the world” Jesus! Also Paladin’s are literally the strongest magicians in the world Draco: However Arata still has one form to beat the others, in this form it’s believed that Arata and the Trinity Seven would destroy the world in a continous loop, this form is called Astral Trinity''' ' '''Radocx: Astral Trinity is a complete beast! Activated if Arata is in great stress' or anger, Astral has all the powers of Arata but is WAY, WAAAAY MORE STRONGER! His Anti-Magic Spells are so strong he defeated both his grimoires and Mira one of the Trinity Seven whose specialty is deselecting Anti-Magic at the same time Draco: He is also able to control Breakdown Phenomenon’s and is able to destroy and entire dimension in a matter of moments and can only revert to Arata by Sora reverting him back Radocx: Arata is very calm which allows him to make rational and tactical plans while fighting, damn he’s sooo OP Draco: However he isn’t perfect, even though Ilias stabilizes his magic, his magic is still stronger than hers which could lead his magic to going out of control and using too much Alchemic magic can turn him into a monster Radocx: But still, don’t mess with this Demon Lord at any cost! Arata: Yosh, Lilith Come On! Lilith: I’M NOT GONNA “COME ON”! Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Draco: Alright the combatants are set it’s time to end this debate once and for all Radocx: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! YEAH DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:DracotheHedgehog321 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year